


Goodnight, Sleep Tight

by XrosaryX



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Fite me yes to cat little brother!!, Gen, Helping Ren to sleep, Morgana is the younger brother, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Sleeping sibling trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XrosaryX/pseuds/XrosaryX
Summary: Goodnight, sleep tight and sweet dreams. Together they'll be sleeping just fine.





	Goodnight, Sleep Tight

**Author's Note:**

> For this fic, I shall be using the name Ren!!
> 
> I don't know why work gave me this idea, but it was too precious to ignore. Thus this was wriiten.
> 
> Disclaimer Time Again~! I own nothing pertaining to the Persona 5 or series. If I did...MUAHAHAHAHA. Any who, please enjoy!
> 
> I apologize for all missed grammatical or spelling errors I have missed!

Sleep didn't come easy, exhaustion and stress of everything making him want sleep. Yet the reminder of the interrogation room still lingered in his mind.

The very fear of waking up alone in that room....It made Ren fear sleep. He knew he had to sleep, but he just couldn't. However he had began to be lured into sleep easily with the help of two people. Ren didn't know when they started to sneak into his bed without waking him, but he started waking up to a familiar weight on his chest and a small body by his side.

"Mona..."

Morgana had begun to sleep on top of his chest, often times making Ren wake up with fur a little too close to his mouth. His back and neck hurt just being forced to sleep in one position, but he couldn't just move Morgana off his chest.

Not if he wanted some claws on his face or digging into his skin. For so much denial about not being a cat, Morgana was so willing to use some of his feline features if it was an advantage.

"Mona."

Ren hears nothing from his companion, but he turns his attention to the second problem beside him.

Futaba, sweet adopted and honorary little sister, was curled up beside him...Still asleep. In fact she was gripping his arm so tightly he's sure at this point it had gone numb. She had come by Leblanc earlier in the morning and often Ren found her sleeping next to him whenever he woke up.

How she managed to get up early enough to come by stumped him. He was even wondering how he hadn't woken up when she laid next to him confused him as well.

"Futaba..."

Unlike Morgana he could hear her groan before rubbing her face against the sleeve of his sweater, "Five more minutes...."

Ren sighed before staring up at the ceiling, his eyelids slowly drooping again as he focused on Futaba and Morgana close to him. Their closeness put him at ease and the familiarity of their warmth gave him a sense of safety that made him fall back to sleep.

It was an unspoken decision it seemed Futaba and Morgana had agreed to do when Ren had near stumbled down the steps once. The shadows and bags under his eyes weren't hidden, but he had thought that saying he was fine was enough for them.

It seemed it wasn't the case.

The night Ren woke up in time with the sun light coming into the attic instead of it being night still, startled him. He hadn't woken up at a decent time since his return.

Yet he did.

It was then he noticed both Morgana and Futaba in bed with him.

This continued on the next days after.

Morgana would wait until Ren had fallen to sleep before plopping himself onto the top of his chest. Oddly Morgana didn't weigh a lot and his chest rose up and down in time with Morgana's own quiet snores. His weight a sense of grounding to Ren that it was him, not those suited interrogators pushing at him.

Futaba as small as she was took up the left space of his bed. Her tiny frame curled up beside his and her hands grabbing his arm. The familiarity of her form giving Ren assurance he was safe at home. He wasn't in a dark room and handcuffed to a chair.

Both of them provided him a sense of ease and their presence alone gave Ren enough comfort to fall back to sleep.

When they all woke up eventually they spoke nothing about this arrangement. Morgana only gave him a quick headbutt against his chin before jumping off the bed. Futaba gave him a head pat before dashing downstairs to alert Sojiro he was awake.

Then the pattern repeated again.

Ren smiled as he gently reached down to pet Morgana who protested at the affectionate gesture. Ren only laughed before picking him up. He was like a little brother being so fussy, but he wouldn't have Morgana be any other way.

Futaba skipped over to him and dragged him down the remaining steps of the stairs. Her hand holding his tightly as she began to speak about whatever came to her mind. He only smiled towards his little sister and lightly patted her head.

He was so lucky to have these two.


End file.
